Me Calaste hondo
by Mellorine
Summary: Song fic. Sanji x Zoro.


Me calaste hondo

Aclaración: One Piece es de Eichiro Oda.

**Me Calaste Hondo**

La figura alta y espigada de ese hombre llamaba la atención en el bar, a medida de que las botellas iban vaciándose en la mesa, la silueta iba doblándose, perdiendo el equilibrio. Los clientes de la taberna lo miraban incrédulos, ese cliente no era frecuente, ni tenía el estereotipo de consumidor, era muy elegante para estar ahí. La corbata azul de seda estaba dentro de un vaso lleno de ron, la chaqueta arrugada en una silla, la camisa blanca desabrochada y las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, tenía residuos de cenizas y su cara reflejaba un dolor tan grande que el alcohol sólo lo aumentaba más con cada sorbo.

Los taberneros miraban al espectro que consumía un vaso de ron tras otro y que sin dudar, rellenaba con alcohol su boca a cada segundo. En la barra se escuchaban los rumores de que ese hombre había quedado viudo, que era un feroz pirata que perdió a su tripulación, que lo habían estafado, que sus padres habían muerto. Muchas historias se contaron mientras el cliente trataba de sanar sus heridas emborrachándose para olvidar la noche más triste de su vida.

Cantinero, sírvame otra botella- el hombre elegante, con un cigarrillo en su boca, le hacía gestos desde la mesa. El tabernero le envío otro bebestible con un poco educado garzón que le tiró la botella sobre la mesa y farfullando un par de garabatos le dio la espalda para atender a otros clientes más ebrios que él.

Las delgadas manos pasaron por ese campo de trigo que tenía en su cabeza, tratando de arreglar su cabellera con movimientos descoordinados, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, su cara estaba blanca como papel y su mirada estaba perdida, desconsolada, reflejando la tristeza que su corazón quebrado sentía.

Un cliente se acercó a un roñoso y sucio wurlitzer, depositó 2 berries y seleccionó una canción de desamor, despecho y sufrimiento. El rubio afinó sus oídos para escuchar la tonada:

_Me calaste hondo_

_Y ahora me dueles..._

Era un sentimiento tan parecido el que tenía atorado en su interior, al recordar a la persona que le movió el mundo, que le mostró que el amor tenía más de una forma y los hombres podían enamorarse de su mismo género. Su tosca sonrisa, sus palabras, su actitud, su presencia y sus recuerdos los tenía clavados como una espina y le dolía tanto que no encontraba la forma de sacárselos de encima.

_Si todo lo que nace_

_Perece del mismo modo_

_Un momento se va_

_Y no vuelve a pasar_

Lo que nació producto de las peleas, diferencias y altercados, murió de la misma manera. A pesar de que se amaban nunca pudieron morderse la lengua para no lanzarse veneno, siempre tenían una rivalidad imposible de transar, de ceder, de respetarse sus espacios y los minutos felices terminaban opacados por la ponzoña y la actitud de ese hombre que tenía como pasatiempo humillar, despreciar y celar al rubio sin justificación alguna. Se había convertido en quien manejaba los hilos de su vida.

_Y decían qué bonito_

_Era vernos pasear_

_Queriéndonos infinito_

_Pensaban siempre será igual_

Su boca saboreó el licor barato mientras su mente recordaba los momentos más alegres que tuvo con él. Esas noches acompañadas de bromas, de amor, pasión y lujuria. Una relación que para todos los demás era normal, aceptable y hasta perfecta. Eran tan parecidos en carácter que incluso a sus nakamas les parecía que de alguna forma iban a terminar juntos en una relación.

El rubio nostálgico ya estaba extrañando a ese cuerpo moreno con cabellos verdes y mirada asesina, que le había robado más que su corazón: se había quedado con su alma.

_Cómo lo permitimos._

_Qué es lo que hicimos tan mal_

_Fue este orgullo desgraciado_

_Que no supimos tragar_

Ese párrafo terminó de quebrar su dignidad. Era como si la canción fuese dedicada a él y su desgracia. Y a sus orgullos que nunca pudieron transar en nada y que en su última pelea salió a flote con palabras tan hirientes que el rubio no supo qué contestar. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y había bajado la mirada, había hecho una triste mueca y de su boca salieron las palabras que remecieron al peliverde: "Se acabó".

Desde entonces habían creado un mundo paralelo donde no se tomaban en cuenta y el resto de sus amigos lo habían notado.

_Y engáñame un poco al menos_

_Di que me quieres aún más_

_Que durante todo este tiempo_

_Lo has pasado fatal_

¿ Auto compasión?, eso era lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba las instancias en que el peliverde le rogaba por un poco cariño y él sucumbía ante su mirada implorante de amor. Rogándole que lo quisiera aunque fuera por un instante más que a él mismo. Aunque no compartían habitación sabía que él lo extrañaba y que por las noches lloraba pero nunca fue capaz de pedir perdón. Ninguna sola vez en toda la relación... ¿Se auto compadecía de su maldita estrella?

_Que ninguno de esos... idiotas_

_Te supieron hacer reír_

_Y que lo único que te importa..._

_Es este pobre infeliz_

_Me calaste hondo..._

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación. ¡Cuántas veces lo vio coqueteando con otros piratas en las tabernas!, a ese mugroso espadachín le daba lo mismo hacerlo en su presencia. Desde que terminaron fue de bar en bar, barco en barco, cama en cama para sacarle celos y que volviera arrastrándose hasta sus botas verdes. Él sabía que nunca ese maldito amor podría querer a nadie y eso le dolía más que mil cortes en su cuerpo. ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes de que estaba jugando con su corazón?. No saber la respuesta ni cómo sobrellevar su pena de amor, le clavaba agujas en su corazón, esa herida le dolería tal vez toda su vida.

El rubio sonrió irónico mientras bebía el milésimo vaso de alcohol, joder, sabía que existen personas que te marcan, otras que duelen y otras- como el espadachín- que se clavaban en el alma.

_Y el día que yo me muera_

_Y moriré mucho antes que tú_

_Sólo quiero que una pena_

_Se llore frente a mi ataúd_

_Que esta herida en mi alma_

_No llegó a cicatrizar_

_Y estará desesperada_

_Hasta que te vea llegar_

_Me calaste hondo..._

¡Joder! ¿iba a llorarlo hasta su muerte? ¿Era una broma cruel o su destino?. No, no quería morirse sin hablar con él y decirle que nunca lo dejaría de amar, que hasta que se le escapara su último suspiro diría su nombre en las noches, mañanas o tardes. Que si tenía que morirse primero feliz lo haría si él le aseguraba que iba a estar en su tumba llorándolo y si eso podía contribuir a sanar el gran agujero en su corazón, pues sería bienvenido ese cabeza de alga.

A ese rubio elegante ya lo tenía mareado el alcohol y sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia, que su visión se volvía cada vez más desenfocada, ya no oía el murmullo de los otros clientes de esa taberna. Lo último que recordó fue el ruido de su cabeza al desplomarse sobre la mesa, escuchando las últimas letras de la canción:

"_Un momento se va y no vuelve a pasar_

_Un momento se va." _

Su momento junto con su espadachín había terminado y la borrachera de esa noche también llegó a su fin.


End file.
